The Things We Do For Love
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: He wouldn't admit it to anyone, so he decided to show Gabriella how he felt by beating her date senseless. One Shot


**Author's Note: Here's just a little one shot to entertain your minds while I come up with ideas for wrapping up All I Want For Christmas. Please review at the end, thanks. **

Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth both plopped down on Troy's couch simultaneously. They were both exhausted after the exhausting basketball practice with Troy's dad. The big game against West High was in a week, and Coach Bolton was pushing his boy's beyond their regular limits. Especially the two senior captains, Troy and Chad.

"Man, I'm beat!" Chad exclaimed. Troy chuckled and nodded, "Same here, man. I'm looking forward to this game being done and over with."

"How can you say that, dude? It's our final smack down against _the Knights."_ Chad said, adding extra emphasis on the Knights.

Troy sat up, and looked at Chad through narrowed, unbelieving eyes. Chad raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "Did you really just say 'smack down'? Who says that?" Troy asked.

Chad shrugged, "That's what Taylor refers to her final competition in the scholastic decathlon." Troy laughed heartily. "What now?" Chad asked. Troy shook his head, still laughing, "Nothing man, it's just that your beyond whipped." he said, standing up to go get something out of the kitchen, Chad following in tow. Chad has been dating Taylor McKessie for two years now, and it was clearly evident that Taylor wore the pants in the relationship.

Troy stuck his head in the refrigerator, looking for a pitcher of lemonade. "Dude, don't even give me that 'whipped' crap. You act the same way with Gabriella." Chad stated. Gabriella Montez, Troy's beautiful, intellectual, best friend. She had long, ebony colored hair that was always in it's natural curly form.

Troy grabbed a can of soda and a cold piece of pizza instead. "I don't know what you mean," Troy said, lifting the pop tab up releasing the pressure inside the can, and taking a drink. Chad lifted himself up onto the island's counter top, and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, whatever, Bolton. You've been head over heels for her since her first day at East High. Gabriella _this, _and Gabriella _that." _ Chad stated, and Troy bit down on the edge of his pizza. "Wow, this is good." he said, avoiding the subject. "You want some?" Troy lifted the bitten pizza to Chad's face.

Chad pushed Troy's arm away, and shook his head. "No, I want you to admit that you loovvvveeee Gabriella Montez, Bolton." Chad teased. Troy took another bite of pizza, "I don't looooooovvvvvveee Gabriella, Chad! I don't even like her like that!" Troy argued angrily, blushing slightly. "Well, since you don't like her, and you most certainly don't love her, you wouldn't mind that she has a date tomorrow night with Ryan Evans." Chad said casually. Troy's grip on his pop can tightened, making a dent in the side of the metal can. _Ryan Evans, Gabriella, date? No way. _Chad smirked, "She seemed pretty excited about it, in fact, she and Taylor were going shopping for dresses after school today." Chad continued. Troy's grip tightened dangerously, his knuckles turning white, and his teeth clenched. Chad knew this was treading on this ice, but he decided to go out on a limb.

"Ryan also told Zeke that he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend."

CRUNCH! Pop spurt out of Troy's hands from Troy's deathly grip on it. His eyes read fury, and his teeth were barred.

Chad smirked wider, and stood up grabbing his backpack. "But you don't mind, right?" Chad teased. "She's just a _friend._" and Chad left the Bolton household.

Troy sat on his counter top angry beyond words. _How dare Evans ask _his _Gabriella on a date? And how dare he talk about asking her to be his girl? No way would Ryan take what was rightfully his without a fight. _

Everyone knew that Troy Bolton loved Gabriella Montez, except for Gabriella Montez. Gabriella was a really smart girl, but when it came to seeing the blue eyed boy's heart, she was completely oblivious.

As the brunette was putting her books away in her locker she saw her best friend running towards her. She smiled brightly, and leaned against her locker. "Hey, Wildcat." she said, and his heart skipped a beat. Her nickname for him started the day they met. First off, it was 'wildcat superstar', but she shortened it to just 'wildcat'. "Hey, Brie." he said, trying to catch his breath. He'd been running around East High all morning looking for her.

"I heard this crazy rumor about you the other day," Troy said, smirking. She looked at him, concerned. "Me? Who started a rumor about me? What did they say?" she asked, panicking. Troy chuckled, "Chad told me that Ryan Evans asked you out, and you actually accepted. Crazy right?" he said, leaning against the locker. She bit her bottom lip, and closed her locker. "And why is that so crazy?" she asked him, a tad irritated.

"You know." he shrugged. "You, Ryan, a date?"

"Troy, it's not a rumor, nor is it crazy. I'll have you know, I happily obliged to go out to dinner with Ryan. And it's not a 'pity date' as you have previously referred to as my acceptance to dinners with other guys in this school." she said.

"I don't say that." he argued. Gabriella pursed her lips, and placed a hand on her cocked hip. "Oh really? Blake Stevens, sophomore year. You remember, right?" she said.

"_Troy! Troy! Guess what?!" sixteen year old, Gabriella Montez exclaimed running through the halls of East High. Troy looked around his open locker door, and saw the brunette beauty running towards him. He smiled, and closed his locker as she approached closely. "What!? What?!" he mocked her tone. She narrowed her eyes at him, and playfully hit his chest. "Fine, I won't tell you." she said, and started to walk off before she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist, preventing her from going any farther. "No, seriously Brie. I want to know what you want to tell me." he said, smiling. She blushed at his new found nickname for her, and she bit her bottom lip. "I just wanted to tell you that Blake Stevens asked me out, and I accepted." she said nervously. Troy let go of her wrist, and turned back towards his locker, and opened it, searching pointlessly throughout it. "Troy?" Gabriella spoke. "Did you not hear me? I'm going on a date with-" Gabriella was interrupted by Troy's irritated tone. "Yes, I heard you Gabriella. You're going on a pity date with Blake Stevens." he said, nonchalantly. Gabriella's face scrunched up, and her mouth was agape. "Excuse me?" she questioned. "Pity date?" Troy nodded, and closed his locker once more. "Yes, pity date. Where you accept to go on a date with a complete loser because you feel sorry for them." Troy explained. Gabriella scoffed, "I know what it is, Troy. And this is not what that is. I happen to like Blake, a lot." Troy arched a brow, "Really, what sport does he play?" Troy inquired. Gabriella looked drawn back by the question, as she fought to find the answer. Troy wouldn't win this argument. "Soccer." she stated boldly. "ANNH!" Troy made the 'wrong answer buzzer noise', and Gabriella sighed. "It was a trick question. The loser doesn't even play sports." Troy laughed, and walked away. "That still doesn't make it a pity date!" she yelled to him. "You keep telling yourself that, Montez." he called, not even bothering to turn around. _

"As I recall, you got a 'bug' that was going around that evening, did you not?" Troy inquired with a smirk. Gabriella rolled her eyes, and walked away. "Well I do like Ryan, Troy. And I AM going on this date tonight." Gabriella stated.

"Okay, whatever. So where's the douche bag taking you?" Troy asked.

A smacking sound rang as Gabriella's hand collided with Troy's cheek. "Ouch!" he screamed. "That's hurt like hell, Brie." he said, rubbing his jaw. "Good." she replied. "And Ryan, who is twice the man you'll ever be is taking me to Bucca de Beppos." **(an Italian restaurant that I love, I don't own though.) **

Troy snorted. "Italian, nice."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "And what's wrong with Italian?" she questioned. Troy put his hands up in the air in defense, "Nothing, nothing at all." he smirked. Gabriella huffed loudly, and stormed off.

Troy sighed, and leaned against the lockers, closing his eyes. "You know, dissing every guy she goes on a date with isn't going to make her love you." Taylor McKessie said. Troy opened his eyes, and focused his attention to the dark colored girl standing next to him.

"I'm not trying to get her to." Troy said.

"Oh please, Troy. Everyone here isn't as oblivious as Gabriella." Taylor retorted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Troy asked. Taylor pursed her lips, "It means that if you don't make a move soon, it's going to be too late, Bolton." she said, and walked away.

Troy ran a hand through his hair, and took in a deep breath. Taylor was right, he had to make his move. It was now or never. He turned his head around the corner, and saw a flustered and pissed off Gabriella gathering all her belongings. "Or later," he said, and ran off to his next class.

It was 7 P.M. When Troy arrived at the Italian restaurant Gabriella had told him she was going to for dinner. He walked in carefully looking around to see if she was anywhere in sight. "Can I help you, sir?" A man with a black mustache asked Troy. "Uh, table for one." Troy replied. The man nodded, "Right this way, then." he ordered, and led Troy to a table in the back. As he sat down he found the table where Gabriella was sitting. Ryan was sitting next to her in their booth, and Sharpay Evans, Ryan's sister, and her boyfriend and Troy's close friend, Zeke Baylor occupied the other side of the table. Troy laughed inwardly. _"Double date. That's so eighth grade." _he thought.

Gabriella was currently laughing, or pretending to laugh at something Ryan had said, but in all reality she wasn't having a good time. Maybe Troy was right, maybe this was a pity date. She couldn't ever let him know he was right, though.

Troy saw Zeke stand up, and walk towards the bathroom, and Troy took this as his chance to work his plan in. "Pst! Zeke!" he whispered loudly as the tall boy passed his table. Zeke looked down and smiled as he saw Troy. "Hey dude? What are you doing here? And..why are you alone?" he asked. "I'm spying on Gab- never mind that. I need you to do me a favor." Troy said, motioning for Zeke to sit down. "What is it?" he asked. "I need you to interrupt everything Ryan tries to say privately to Gabriella. Bring up.. bring up me." Troy said, smiling. Zeke nodded his head, "Sure, but why though?" he asked. "N-no reason." Troy said, blood rushing to his face.

Zeke smirked, and shook his head. "You want me to interrupt Ryan asking Gabriella out. I knew you loved her." Zeke shouted. "Shhhhh!" Troy hissed. "I don't love her! I just don't want her going out with that loser."

Zeke nodded, "Whatever makes you feel better, dude." he said, and stood up, walking back to his table, and forgetting about his original plans of using the restroom.

Gabriella pretended to be listening to a heated debate Ryan and Sharpay were in on what brand of costumes they would use for the spring musical when Zeke reappeared to the table. Zeke smiled at Gabriella, and she smiled back. "Hey, you enjoying yourself?" Ryan whispered in her ear. "Oh My God!" Zeke exclaimed. "Isn't Troy Bolton just awesome?"

Everyone looked at Zeke, confused by his sudden outburst. Gabriella was sure she heard Ryan mutter under his breath, 'idiotic jock'. Gabriella looked back up at Zeke who was just smiling.

"I mean, am I right?" Zeke asked, and everyone gave an 'oh yeah' to him.

A couple minutes later Ryan whispered in her ear again, "I have to ask you something important." he said, and Zeke started shouting again.

"Have you guys noticed how good Troy is at basketball. I think he will get a scholarship." he announced, smiling nervously.

"So as I was saying," Ryan whispered. "He's just an awesome guy all around!" Zeke yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the restaurant. "Zeke, I never knew you had such a great fascination in Troy." Sharpay said, fake smiling. "You can date Troy if you make one more outburst." the blonde said through gritted teeth.

"Let's just go home, and I'll ask you there." Ryan said, standing up, and grabbing Gabriella's hand, leading them out of the restaurant. As they left the restaurant, Zeke turned around in his seat, and flared his arms up in defeat.

Troy slapped his hand on his forehead. He had to do this himself, it had to be done, right here, right now. He got up out of his seat, and ran towards the door.

As he ran out into the parking lot, he saw Ryan's car pulling out. Troy ran to his car, and sped to the Montez's house.

When he arrived, Ryan was holding both of Gabriella's hands, and his face was a meter away from hers. "Of course, Gabriella! Be the sweet girl you are, and let him take your first kiss away for pity!" Troy yelled inside the confines of his car. Just as Ryan was about to kiss her, Troy jumped out of his car. "Gabriella!" he yelled, and she turned her head towards the frantic blue eyed boy.

"Troy?" she questioned. "Bolton!" Ryan said through gritted teeth as Troy approached them. "Gabriella, wait! Don't do this!" he exclaimed walking closer to her. She dropped Ryan's hands, and looked into Troy's pleading eyes.

"Bolton, you've had your chance for two years, and you let it slip away. It's my turn now, so step aside." Ryan said, pushing Troy out of the way, and grabbing Gabriella, and leaning down to kiss her until Troy's body collided with Ryan's sending them both to the ground.

Troy started brutally punching Ryan's face, and Ryan punched Troy in the stomach. "Your chance?" Troy spat. "I don't think so. Gabriella has, and always will belong to me. I love her." he yelled, and punched Ryan one last time, putting all his emotion into the final punch, leaving Ryan knocked out.

Troy stood up, and looked up from the mess of Ryan to a dazed Gabriella. "Brie?" he asked, and her dark brown orbs met his. "Huh?" she asked. Troy walked closer to her, "Please say something." he pleaded. She bit her bottom lip. "You- you love me?" she asked. Troy nodded, and Gabriella looked worried. "Oh," she replied. Troy hung his head, and turned away from her, ashamed. She put a small hand on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished." she said, and he looked up at her. "Troy Michael Alexander Bolton, I love you too." she said with a bright smile.

Troy smiled, and swept her off her feet, kissing her with every ounce of passion he had in him. "I'm". "So". "Happy". "To". "Hear". "That". Troy said between kisses, and her melodic giggle filled the room. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Troy said. "I could say the same thing," Gabriella replied, resting her head on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. "So, how long is Ryan going to be out for?" Gabi asked. "I don't know, three, four days." Troy joked. "So I'm guessing you are also the one that had Zeke interrupt every private conversation with Ryan, And Troy, you knocked Ryan Evans out cold." she said in disbelief.

"Oh baby," he said, kissing her forehead. "It's the things we do for love."

**Review it. **


End file.
